What do boys think when they kiss girls?
by Female Hitokiri Battousai
Summary: Have you ever imagined what guys said or thought behind your back when they kissed girls? Here’s the inside scope::one shot::


**What do boys think when they kiss girls?**

Fhb

PG.13- One shot

Syn: Ever imagined what guys said or thought behind your back when they kissed girls? Here's the inside scope…

Disclaimer: Watsuki Nubuiro along with Sony Comics holds full right to Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters.

**Dedicated to Sakura-san**. In attempt to thank you for everything you gave me. Thanks for being 'It's getting hot in here' biggest fan. Arigatou.

--

--

--

**No sexual language is present. Inclinations of kissing is present, but no sexual material is present at all**

**--**

**--**

**--**

It was one of those days. You know, those days where life was totally boring and offered no sort of compensation of pleasure or fun. It was just one of those borings days, from walking home from school. The sky was painted in a multi-colour array of saffron and reds which splurged across the sky. Ahh sunset. There in the distance was a small group of boys, around age 16-17 whom were haphazardly attired from school. Their white shirts were out their black pants and their black ties were three-quarter loose. Their books were carelessly held, regardless the private college books were expensive----yet it never stopped boys from being boys…

"Oh man Megumi is one hella-of-a kisser" spoke a brown spiky head guy, known as Sagara Sanosuke. He was a hottie to the girls at the private college. Most of the girls adored him and usually went through a lot of dire situations to get a guy as cute as him for prom night or something 'official'.

"Nah…I gave her a kiss and MAN, does that girl need mint" spoke another cool teen by the name of Enishi. He wore a description, of bedazzling silver-blonde hair which was wrapped with modern frames that got ladies bucking from the bishouhen stare he gave when he tipped his frames off his nose a bit…

"You mean you kissed my girl, WHEN?" shouted Sanosuke in anger…

"Opps---heheh---this is the part where I run, ne?" Enishi bade and ran from Sanosuke…

The other boys sighed when they saw both Sano and Enishi disappearing into the distance…

"So how about you Aoshi…who've you kissed…are you and weasel pulling some strings, coz I swore I heard Kaoru advertise that you and the little weasel smooched. So big boy, you making daddy proud by at least learning how to socialize with they attractive opposite sex?" asked Chuo…

"Misao…is young…" he started…

"AWWW MANNNN" the boys groaned when they heard Aoshi start this 'Socrates-philosophy-class- as to why not kiss girls'

"My son is not learning. Bad boy, bad boy…" Chuo scolded

"But that is the truth. Misao is young. She's----so naïve" he couldn't really explain it…

"And that's what you think bro. Girls are wild, if a man likes them, they'd like him back. That's how they operate. They call the male gender bastards, but they lie. It's scientist who prove women are better liars than men. And there's no use fighting it. Misao probably looks innocent, but I'm sure she's alive-----if you want, I could always do the honors and find out exactly what she likes…and a-hem---how she operates" Chuo spoke in a slow boy voice and the boys laughed seeing Aoshi slightly growl…

"Ahhh, so Mr. Icy pants does harbor some jealously emotion. Atta boy…" Chuo lightly lashed Aoshi's shoulder in playful gesture.

"I doubt it…" spoke a silvery cold voice…

"Doubt what?" the boys asked

"I doubt that Aoshi never kissed Misao. I believe under my every observation, that he kissed her" spoke the young boy. His amber eyes flashing brilliantly. His red high pony swishing from side to side…his name, Battousai Himura. This was the boy who girls worshipped twice as much as Buddha. This was the boy who girls often wasted their mothers and father's phone to contact, this was the boy who girls had dreams and fancy thoughts about in midday, he was the kind of boy in a girls dream, and the center of the universe in every 'miss it' book.

"Why would you think that, bro?" asked Battousai's twin, other known as Kenshin. His hair was in a low pony, and he wore two scars on his face. Something Battousai did not have. Kenshin was older than Battousai by a couple minutes but they both distinctively resembled. Kenshin was not as mean as his brother, in fact he cared a great deal for everyone.

"Because, it's all over his face. Admit it Shinamori…you've kissed up…" Battousai often had a scary and intimidating voice, a factor which often contradicted his size…

"Alright---alright. So maybe I did kiss her…" Aoshi confessed…

"WOW---AOSHI KISSED A GIRL----A WEASEL…" they all laughed…

"She's NOT a weasel…" Aoshi barked…

"Aoshi and Weasel sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"Would you all shut up. Besides, she's NOTT a weasel" he shouted…

They all snickered.

"So how was it? Is she sloppy kisser, a dry kisser, a weak kisser, a shy kisser, a hot kisser…a gentle kisser??" asked Chuo…

"Well…don't tell her I said this, but the girl needs to be--rougher…" he paused and with that the boys snickered. Along that way, was Sano and Enishi who were quarreling a bit with one another. Enishi had somehow gain a black eye, evidence Sanosuke did not take the situation lightly…

"Yeah, girls are like that…especially when they first kiss guys. That's why you gotta take action. For your girl not to dump you, what gotta do is pulled them by the shirt, and look them deeply into their eyes, say some Shakespeare nonsense…and give them that puppy face, that you really mean it. Usually by that time the girl is at your every command…then you go in for the kiss…" Okita spoke…

"Man where do you get these things?" asked Sano in wonder

"Man when you live with three women, one paranoid momma and two sickening sisters, you bound to pick up something my brother…you oughta" Okita spoke…

"I hope you not funny since three ladies in your house…" Sano backed off from Okita just in case he may be gay…

"I aint a homo--like you yo" Okita quarreled…

"I'm not gay yo…don't be calling me that dog…" Sano quarreled…

"What you gonna do me? Call TATU?" he asked

"Whose that?" Sano stopped in his tracks

"A gay group---don't you know the song, 'not gonna get us?'" asked Okita who saw Sano confused and sweat-dropping in lost information…

"Nevermind" Okita sighed…

"So how do you kiss Okita?" asked Aoshi…

"Well lets see" he rubbed his chin…

"You take your girl…and then give her the kiss. It usually starts off passionate, but trust me my brothers, as boring as it seems it works for the ladies. Then you pick up pace if you'd like, its guaranteed to work or your money back. Call today, at the number on your screen" Okita spoke with that the boys laughed…

"Well I told you guys how I kissed, I wanna hear how Soujiro, Chuo, Yukishiro and Himura A& B kisses"

"I don't kiss girls…mainly because I haven't found the right girl…" Soujiro started…

"Sou, if I didn't know you any better, I'd say you were starting to sound like icy-boy there" Okita spoke seeing Aoshi waving his knuckles

"Hehehe??" Okita weakly laughed

"Well that's the truth. I thought I liked Kamiya-san, but Himura-san owns her…" Soujiro whispered

Battousai flashed a cold stare in Soujiro's direction…

"Oww, feel the connection---feel the vibe…" Okita spoke, "well it's your turn Chuo…how do you kiss?" he asked

"I usually have to be with a divine woman and I usually have to kiss them when I know I want to." Chuo started

"What kinna chicks you date yo?" Okita asked in shock, sorta disgusted at him as well

"The ones who give the best treatment" Chuo spoke silvery

"I hope you not talking about Yumi and stuff, coz Shishio will kick your butt out of school" Okita rattled

"He doesn't need to know" Chuo explained

"Whatever man…whatever" Chuo got angry and then it was time for the Enishi to tell the world how he kissed…

"Well I've kissed a couple girls. I'll call myself a passionate kisser"

"BOR--RING" everyone shouted

"Oh come on--- lemme explain. I usually like to be a lady's gentleman, taking care of my lady, making her feel right…" Enishi smiled

"That's whack man, you suppose to take your girl---get the c's and d's out of her and let her hang…that way she always comes back for more…duh" Sano spoke…

"Well I'm not that kinna guy. I'm a good guy…unlike you gentlemen" he spoke…

"Which gentlemen?" they looked amongst themselves…

"Nope, can't see any…so Battousai how do you kiss your girl?" asked Okita…

"I think I'll tell you all last. Kenshin, you can go ahead" Battousai spoke devoid like

"Okay…well Tomoe is a real special woman. She's everything I could have hoped for. She's kind, sweet and fine. I kiss her well done…and I guess that's about it" Kenshin spoke…

"Oh come Himura, you really sounding like you live with a princess. I know you find something bad about her…does she snore, does she pick her nose and roll it up in lil balls, does she fart in public, I mean the girl is gotta have at least one problem…?"Okita reckoned…

Kenshin sweat-dropped. "Well um…there is one thing…" he swallowed the lump…

"Ah-ha! We knew she was too good to be true. So…what's her probs?" they asked

"Although Tomoe is everything I could hope for, there is um---heh heh, a little itty bitty problem…she needs a tic-tac at mornings. No offense Enishi." Kenshin started

"None taken. It's the truth, her breath does kick at mornings, I usually allow her to spend three hours brushing up…it's worth it from my part" Enishi spoke…

"Yeah, but other than that, I kiss her passionately because I love her…" Kenshin spoke…

The boys pat Kenshin across the back loving his answer…

"You see now that wasn't so hard?" they patted him on his shoulder…

"What about you Battousai?" asked Soujiro…

Battousai shut his eyes envisioning how he kissed his girl so many times. A devilish smirk danced across his charming features. The features which usually got Kaoru weak and love-sicken. Yet, before Battousai could explain, the girls were in the distance calling out. They were still in their school uniforms, a deduction they took the long way home. The teenage girls ran to their boyfriends never knowing what they said behind their backs, or more preferably what they confessed freely. In the distance, a sapphire eyes, raven head enchantress bended her back to tie her shoe-lace…

"This is how I kiss my girl boys" Battousai spoke dangerously low. The weight behind each word thick…

"What is he talking about?" asked the girls confused…

"Watch" the boys grinned. They knew Battousai was a cold guy, but he was the most daring. So from the most daring they expected the best stunt from the pro himself.

With that Battousai walked up to Kaoru. He waited for her to finish tie her shoe-lace and turn around. Their she met her loving boyfriend. Trusting his lips against hers, she seem shocked a bit but soon it faded when her eyes grew discernible hazy shades of adrenaline. The boys whistled and clapped at Himura…

"Himura you French kissie…" the boys laughed…

Neither Battousai and Kaoru can hear the group

By this time the boys were gawking in shock, not to mention, sweat dropping

"You could stop now Himura…" the boys spoke…

But both Battousai and Kaoru couldn't hear them…

"You guys…you can stop. I think we get the picture…hello? Hello? Are you all living?" asked Okita…

"I guessed that's a yes…better leave him, they may need some privacy for the next part of the procedure, and I'm afraid that part is I don't think I want to know" Sano spoke. The group left knowing fully well that Battousai and Kaoru felt strong for one another.

--

**This fanfiction contained no sexual material. It is qualified for a PG.13 fanfiction. When they rated Titanic the movie, they over passed several rude things and the rating should not have been such a moderate one. The rating is fair, and the content is based from a 'teenage' perspective.**

_--_

_--_

_--_

An: Hoped you guys liked it. I know my grammar and spelling stinks but go figures. I'm not too good with English… never been. Thanks for reading even if you did/didn't like the fanfic. Arigatou.

**Please review**


End file.
